


Motel

by Misachan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder, Bennet and Molly on the run from the Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Rare Pairings

In the past month they'd almost been killed no less than five times. Mohinder was getting tired of having men in suits point guns at his head.

Molly slept in the motel room's other bed, safe for one more night. Mohinder glanced at the man beside him. "Thank you. You saved my life." He sighed. "Again."

Bennet looked different without his glasses. Later Mohinder would blame his adrenaline-jangled nerves for why he leaned over and kissed him.

Then mortification set in. "I'm sorry, I..."

He felt Bennet's hand on his wrist. "Don't apologize."

They made sure to be very quiet.


End file.
